Seasons of Love
by DeeDeeloris
Summary: New Directions performs Rent for their school musical which leads everyone to discover something knew about themselves. Very loose cannon, Klaine, Brittanna, Faberry Rating for future language and sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm the author of this fic. This is an idea that had been in my mind forever and I needed to get it out so that I could get rid of my writers block. I'm super excited to write it and hope I can get others into it too!**

**I love Rent and that's where a lot of this idea come from. I just want any excuse I can to use La vie boheme in a fanfic ;)**

**So some things you should know before reading: Kurt and Blaine are not together but Blaine is at New Directions, Rachel and Finn are together, Tina and Mike are together, Santana and Brittany are not together but are best friends and Santana is still in the closet, Quinn is single, Mercedes and Sam are secretly together, Puck and Kurt are best friends, and Rory and Sugar are together. **

**The story will be in eight different points of view. I hope it isn't confusing to follow. **

**I don't have a beta at this point but if you would like the job just let me know. I appoligise of any mistakes in advance, btw. **

**I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

"All right guys I just got the word that Figgins approved my request for this year's fall musical. We're doing Rent."

Sounds of approval came from the group of students.

"So this means we have to choose parts-"

Rachel raised her hand and cut off Mr. Schue. "I was born to play Maureen! The part was simply made for me!"

This started a frenzy of people trying to claim their parts in the play.

"Okay guys, okay! Let's get this straight; there are only eight main parts. Everyone else will have to be an understudy and an extra. We are going to hold auditions to be fair to everyone. Tomorrow we are going to meet in the auditorium for club and you can all audition then."

* * *

Kurt wasn't nervous for his audition. He was the only guy here who could play Angel and he knew he would get the part whether he auditioned or not. The only other gay guy in new directions was Blaine and there was no way that he would get the part over Kurt. He probably didn't even want the part. Blaine had only been at their school for a month, it would be social suicide for him to make such a spectacle of himself in front of the school by dressing up as a drag queen. Kurt, on the other hand was already considered socially dead so he had nothing to lose.

That brought up a whole new topic of interest, Blaine. Blaine had been here a month and the two hadn't said a word to each other. The only reason Kurt knew that he was gay was his wardrobe and the fact that this kid had the hugest crush on Sam. Kurt had misjudged in the past, but this time he was sure. Blaine spent most of his time ogling over the blonde. This is why he had never had the courage to strike up a conversation with the boy, he obviously wasn't his type.

Kurt was the last to audition and through all the ones he had seen so far he already knew that Blaine would get some kind of lead role. Blaine had one of the sexiest and most fantastic voices that Kurt had ever heard and this made it easy for him to develop a small crush on him. Oh well, unrequited love was nothing unusual for Kurt Hummel.

Rachel did fantastic, as always and would without a doubt be cast as Maureen. Finn also did really well in his audition and had clearly been coached by his girlfriend all night. Finn had probably never heard of the show until Mr. Schue had mentioned it but his audition was probably good enough to get him a main part in the show. Almost everyone had auditioned at this point, excluding Artie who was in charge of directing the production.

When it was his turn to go he killed the song, just like he had predicted and soon they were all sitting in a group together in the front rows of the auditorium. Mr. Schue had announced that he would let them all know what parts they got the next day.

He was heading out of the auditorium when Rachel and Finn caught up to him. He had been driving the couple home for the last couple weeks. The two had been inseparable but he knew that in about a week they would be fighting again. It was just their natural relationship cycle.

"Kurt! You were fantastic! You'll be cast as Angel for sure!" Rachel really was one of his best friends, despite the rough patches she continued to have with his brother.

"Yeah dude, you were awesome!"

"Thanks Rachel, you were both phenomenal as well, as always. You will both get a great part!" Kurt replied.

"Hey, Puck are you still coming over tonight?" Finn was screaming a conversation across the auditorium with Puck when Rachel took her chance.

Rachel got a sly look on her face and linked arms with Kurt as they both walked out to the car. "So what did you think about Blaine, maybe he will get Collins…"

Rachel had been able to tell that Kurt had a crush on Blaine and took advantage of the observation. Kurt couldn't lie and say that the thought had passed through his mind at least once but it was irrelevant because Blaine didn't know he existed.

"He was very good, but I don't think he will get Collins. He doesn't fit the part. But he will defiantly get a part." He replied.

"But what if he does-"

"New topic Rachel, new topic." Finn came back up behind them talking about how Puck would show up for dinner, which meant that Kurt would have to make extra food if everyone wanted to eat.

The ride home wasn't anything new. The three of them, mainly Rachel talked about who they thought would get what part in the play. Kurt had zoned out of the conversation about two minutes in and began thinking about Blaine, again.

He really needed to get a new hobby because thinking about the amazingly sexy new kid was not doing him any good.

* * *

Rachel knew many things. She knew her potential. She knew that she had Maureen's part after her audition. She also knew that Kurt had a thing for Blaine. It was starting to get so obvious that it was painful to watch the way he would admire the curly haired new kid. What was worse was that it was equally as obvious that Blaine had a thing for Sam. Sam however, was completely oblivious to the entire situation.

Rachel had tried talking to Blaine about Kurt a couple times and every time their conversation had somehow turned towards talking about Sam. She really was trying. She knew that these two were destine to be together, like in one of those Disney princess movies and she was determined to be the one to get them to see the light. This is what was on her mind as she was finishing up her nightly cleaning ritual.

She heard her phone ring and picked it up immediately on the first ring, not bothering to check the caller id. "Hello?"

She was caught completely off guard by the voice on the other line belonging to Quinn. She was fairly certain that Quinn hated her for stealing Finn away. "Hi Rachel, I just wanted to call and tell you that you were really good today and that I hope you get to play Maureen."

"Um… Quinn, are you high?"

"No I'm not high, why?"

"It's just that up until thirty seconds ago I was sure you hated me because of the whole Finn thing-"

"I'm over that. It's in the past now so let's just forget about it. I was actually hoping that we could try being friends."

Rachel was very confused but decided that Quinn waving the white flag was a good thing… unless she had an ulterior motive, that is. "Um, yeah okay. That sounds great."

"Cool. So I'll see you tomorrow then." Rachel could hear the smile in the blonde's voice and it made her feel like this was actually a real offer. For some reason this made her happier than she would have thought it would. Maybe now all the fighting would finally be over.

"Yeah. Goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight Rachel."

With that peculiar phone call still lingering on her mind Rachel eventually fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Santana was gay. Something she was just recently discovering about herself. She still hadn't told anyone and for her it was a terrifying secret. Being a lesbian was not something that she ever really considered before. She had always found girls attractive but she would pretty much have sex with anything so she had never thought too much into it, until recently.

It was Brittany. Brittany was the entire reason she had ever considered the possibility of being gay in the first place. Whenever she was with her best friend she felt something different than when she was with anyone else. She felt truly happy. She felt happy other times, but never to the same extent as when she was with Brit.

She had sex with Brittany often. Before she hadn't thought much about it, until she realized that Brittany was the only one she really ever enjoyed being close to. When she was with everyone else it was just empty feeling.

Brittany never seemed to take notice to how Santana felt. They would always just have sex and in her mind, that was normal because they were best friends and that's what best friends do. Of course that's not normally the case but Brittany wasn't hard to convince.

As Santana strutted down the hall to her locker she thought about how she would bring up the conversation with Brittany that would hopefully establish where they were, relationship wise. She was honestly terrified that Brittany didn't love her on the same level that Santana did.

She turned the corner only to find the very girl that consumed her thoughts daily standing by her locker waiting for her. She instantly smiled at the girl. She really was the most beautiful person Santana had ever laid eyes on.

"Hey Brit Brit." She approached her locker and opened it, switching out her books for her morning classes.

"I was waiting for you so that we could walk to class together. I didn't want to get lost again."

Santana laughed at the girl's innocence. "That sounds awesome. Did I ever tell you that you were amazing in your audition yesterday?"

"It wasn't as good as I thought it would be. I forgot most of the words. There's just so many…"

Santana shut her locker and rubbed comforting circles on the other girl's back. "It's okay Brit Brit, you were so good that they probably didn't even notice." Santana knew they had noticed Brittany's blunder and she knew that it probably cost the girl a lead part, but if she was being honest it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"I guess I was pretty good." Brittany was now smiling again, which put Santana completely at ease.

The two girls linked pinkies as they walked to their first class for the day.

* * *

Finn was not a super smart guy. It wasn't that he was stupid. He got relatively good grades and stuff. It was just the choices he made that seemed to characterize him as dumb to everyone. Finn didn't consider himself dumb, he just considered himself a very bad decision maker. He realized that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but that wasn't his ultimate downfall. He just couldn't figure out what he really wanted. Yes, he was referring to the Quinn/Rachel situation. He had been switching between the two for a couple years now and never really found what he was looking for.

Right now he was with Rachel and he was happy. But he knew that his happiness was only temporary. It always was. He didn't know what he really wanted and throughout his classes all day that was the only question on his mind, "What did he want?"

He was sitting in his second class he tried his hardest but still couldn't figure out the answer to that damn question. For now he would just have to deal with what he had at the moment.

* * *

Quinn was sitting in history, staring at her from across the room. Yes, she was in love with Rachel Berry. Don't ask her why because she honestly had no idea. Well maybe she did have some idea… It could be the way that her eyes lit up when she talked about something she was excited about, or the way her laugh never failed to make her feel like everything in the world was aligned.

Regardless of the reason, she loved the girl. How did she figure this out? She was sitting in her room one night pissed about Finn leaving her for Rachel. That's when she realized that she was never truly happy with Finn. They loved each other, but even she could admit that the spark they had had at one point was gone. So why was she so upset? That's when it dawned on her that maybe it was because it was Rachel.

The more she thought about the small brown eyed girl the more she felt like she wanted nothing more than to curl up beside her every night and be able to say that she belonged to the girl. That had happened a few months ago. She had been staring at the girl during classes they shared and during glee practice but last night she had finally gotten the courage to do something about it.

She decided that being in the friend zone was better than nothing so she could that a try. Hopefully that would bring her one step closer to the girl she desired with all her heart.

The phone call had been a little awkward, but Quinn was sure that it wasn't a disaster and that was a good thing.

That's when Rachel turned her head to the left catching Quinn's gaze for a few seconds before the blonde dropped the gaze in embarrassment from being caught admiring.

Her friend plan was going well so far, now all she could hope for was a part in Rent that gave her easy access to spending time with her. She knew Rachel would be cast as Maureen and she knew that if that happened there was only one part that she could get that would be perfect, Joanne.

She may or may not have bribed Mercedes to not audition yesterday with some awesome concert tickets. That point is irrelevant, but what is relevant is that Quinn needed to do whatever it took to get her the part of Joanne. If she didn't get it she could always figure out a plan B but for now she was just hoping that plan A would go according to plan and make things easy on her for once.

* * *

Science was not Puck's strong suit, specifically Biology. He needed something to do and decided that messing with Hummel would fill his time in this class. He wasn't doing anything to be cruel. He had bullied Hummel in the past but that was before glee, and before Finn (his best friend) had become his brother. Puck and Kurt had spent an increasingly amount of time together ever since the two families had merged. He actually found out that Kurt was a pretty cool dude.

That's why him throwing little pieces into his hair wasn't him being mean, just him messing around with a friend for fun.

He could tell that Kurt was getting increasingly annoyed when he turned around and whispered, "Puckerman, if you don't stop throwing pieces of paper into my perfectly styled hair I am going to personally strangle you after class." He brushed his hair off as he turned back around and continued taking notes.

Puck laughed because he saw that Kurt was beginning to smile as he turned back around. He was the type of person to test the water so he decided one more small piece of paper wouldn't hurt.

He was wrong. Kurt whipped right around again and began to wrestle with Puck for his notebook, clearly planning on cutting off the boy's paper supply completely. What had started as an almost unnoticeable confrontation had become very noticeable when everyone decided to get quiet at the exact same time, everyone except the two boys.

With the sound of their teacher clearing her throat the two boys froze and looked up to see her standing over them. The two had gotten off with a simple warning and she went back to teaching as Puck continued to throw paper at Kurt the rest of the class period.

After class he was snickering to himself as he admired the little balls of paper all around his friend's desk.

"I hate you." He could tell that Kurt was a little annoyed but that he wasn't totally mad at him.

Puck laughed, "Nah, you can't hate me." He got up and put his arm around the smaller boy as the two walked out into the hallway together.

"You ruined my hair, of course I can." Kurt was still trying to get all the paper out.

Puck sighed and took over the job for him. "It's only paper. It comes right out." He smiled and brushed off a stay piece from Kurt's shoulder once he was done. "There. All better."

Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he began to walk to his last class. "I honestly don't know why I tolerate you."

Puck grinned proudly. "It's cuz you can't help but love me. Don't worry, I have that affect on people."

Kurt only continued to walk, shaking his head and laughing at his friend's overconfidence.

* * *

Sam liked this new kid. He was pretty cool. Like a lot of the same things he did and not only put up with all his dorky impressions but he actually laughed at them. This kid was awesome.

The two were partners in English for a project they were working on. That was another plus of being this guy's friend, he was really freaking smart.

Once the two finished the work assigned to them for that day they began to talk about nothing truly important.

"So, you did really well in your audition yesterday."

"Thanks man, you weren't too bad yourself."

Blaine looked a little awkward as he placed his hand on his shoulder. He wasn't sure if he was making him uncomfortable so he slowly removed it. "But I wasn't the best. I mean did you see Kurt? He was crazy good! I'm just happy that he is going after Angel's part and not a part I actually stood a shot at."

"Hmm, I didn't really notice…"

"What part do you think you want?"

Blaine looked awkward, once again. Sam wasn't sure why this always happened, he just figured it was his personality type. "Well, umm… what part do you want?"

"I don't know, maybe Mark… or Benny. Both of those guys have pretty interesting parts."

"Oh, yeah me too. I think If I had to pick I would want one of those."

Same wasn't sure why but Blaine just seemed to understand him. The two never disagreed on anything. It was pretty awesome that he could get along with someone so well so fast.

* * *

Blaine was in love. He absolutely knew it. Sam was everything he had dreamed of. He was blonde and strong and the sexiest thing he had ever seen, like ever! He wasn't completely sure if Sam was gay but even if he wasn't Blaine felt that he could change that. The two were meant to be, he just knew it. They had so much in common! Well, they didn't have that much in common. Most of the time Blaine would just pretend to know what Sam was referencing and then look it up once he got home. But he knew that eventually the two would have so much in common that Sam would have no choice but to just accept that they were meant to be.

He took his usual seat in the choir room next to Sam, listening to one of his ridiculous impressions that were always so adorable that he couldn't help but laugh. When Mr. Schue walked in the room went quiet, everyone wanting to know what part they had gotten.

"Okay guys, this is how it's going to go. I'll tell you who got a part and what part they got and there will be no arguing because my decisions are final. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in approval as he began to read the names he had written down on a piece of paper. "Blaine, you will play Mark."

People in the class applauded. This was cool. He got the part he wanted. Well, the part he said he wanted. Honestly, he didn't really have a preference. He just wanted a part that would put him and Sam in the same scene together as much as possible. Maybe Sam would play Roger?

Sam congratulated him with a high five and he could feel himself blushing from this small interaction, wow he had it bad.

Mr. Schue continued down the list, "Roger will be played by Finn."

Well, damn. That possibility is out.

"Mimi will be played by Santana."

At this news Santana stood from her chair and embraced the applause she got from the group, obviously proud of the leading role she had obtained.

"Puck, you get to play Collins."

Puck seemed proud of this, but the boy with a mohawk playing the boyfriend of a drag queen was not something that Blaine easily picture. Oh well, at least Puck seemed pleased with himself.

"Angel will be played by Kurt."

Kurt. That was the guy that Sam said he was impressed with. He really hoped that if Sam was gay that he didn't have a crush on that guy. At the announcement of his part Kurt had merely smiled and nodded as if he knew that was coming. He is the only guy in the club that could truly pull off dressing like a drag queen. Puck seemed excited for him and gave the quiet boy a high five.

"Rachel you have the part of Maureen."

At Rachel let out a successful "YES!" Everyone knew she would get the part she wanted. Even Blaine knew and he had only been here a month.

"Joanne will be played by Quinn."

Everyone seemed shocked but impressed by this announcement and Quinn seemed genuinely happy. That's when Blaine began to panic. What if Sam didn't even get a part? That would make this plan a complete bust.

"And last but not least, Benny will be played by Sam."

Never mind. Benny wasn't so bad. That meant that Blaine had at least a couple of songs to sing with him. Granted, not as many as he wanted at first but he could work with it.

"Okay guys, the rest of you will be extras in the play and you can also assist Artie on anything backstage, sound good?"

Everyone else seemed okay with being extras and helpers. Brittany did look slightly disappointed but she was being comforted by Santana. Tina and Mike looked completely content with not getting a part, as did Mercedes. Rory and Sugar didn't look too happy but they weren't upset either.

Sam turned to Blaine and smiled, "This is going to be awesome."

Blaine smiled back, maybe a little too big and replied, "Totally."

* * *

**Review please and tell me if you think I shoudl continue or what I should fix! **

**Thanks for reading, love you all! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here is chapter two. I'm glad I had so many people following this and I hope I don't let you down! And I got a review on chapter 1, yay! Thank you all so much!**

**Review responses:**

_**StarKid-Whatmore: **_**First of all, cool username there. Second, I'm sooo glad you like the story so far because I'm already nervous about messing it up. And third, yes it does seem like PucKurt and a little bit of Blam but fear not, this story is definatly Klaine. However I do ship PucKurt (not in a cannon way, just in a fanfic way) so yes you should see a lot of cute interaction from them. Thanks for the review! Love ya! :)**

**I don't own any of these characters, Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: First rehearsal day

The entire New Directions was sitting in the auditorium listening to their teacher explain everything about their rehearsals for the next couple of months.

"Okay guys, this is our first rehearsal and I know you guys are excited to jump right into the show but the first step is going to be getting the songs down. Once we know them well enough we can start incorporating them into the actual play. Because today is the first day I'm going to split you up into groups to practice certain songs. This is only for the first week or so, and then you can all start practicing with who you want. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Schuester seemed pleased that there was no argument over his plan.

"Finn, I want you and Santana to get together and practice Another Day."

Santana and Finn went to the side with their sheet music and began to practice together.

"Puck, Kurt, and Blaine I want you three to work with all of the extras on Life Support. It's a quick song but it's still important."

Most of the club moved to the side to go practice the song they were assigned. All that remained was Sam, Quinn, Rachel, and Artie who was helping Mr. Schue direct and oversee the show.

"Quinn and Rachel, you can go practice Take Me or Leave Me. Sam, Artie and I are going to work on You'll See."

Everyone went to their rightful practice area to begin the first day.

Quinn was sitting on a table that was a prop for the show watching Rachel concentrate on her script. She looked up at her and Quinn blushed slightly and looked away once she realized that she had been caught staring.

"Have you ever seen Rent before?" Rachel was smiling at Quinn despite the awkward moment they had just shared. Maybe she didn't notice?

"I've seen the movie a couple of times but it's still going to take a lot of practice." Quinn was embarrassed to have to admit this to the other girl, what if Rachel saw how little she knew and her chance with the girl was completely shot?

But Rachel only continued to smile and moved closer to Quinn, "Well then it's good that I'm here. I know this show like the back of my hand."

Rachel jumped up to sit next to the blonde on the table. "Well in this song you're mad at me because I'm flirting with random girls again. Do you think you can sell that to an audience?"

She had to "pretend" to be upset that Rachel was flirting with another girl. This song may be easier than she thought.

"I don't think that will be a problem." She replied.

"Okay, so let's begin, shall we?" She grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled the girl off the table with her, something Quinn wasn't expecting. The two were now standing facing each other as Rachel started the scene between the two of them.

_Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys girls I can't help it baby  
So be kind and don't lose your mind  
Just remember that I'm your baby_

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and spun her around, pulling her in close and dancing with her. Quinn was amazed at just how well the part fit Rachel. It honestly was as if the part was written for her.

_A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage  
Baby lets have fun_

As she reached the second verse the girl climbed back onto the table and continued the song.

_You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
You love the lime light to now baby  
So be mine and don't waste my time  
Cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_

Rachel had gotten down on her knees and was crawling towards the blonde girl standing in front of her. At this point Quinn was just thanking God that her part wasn't up yet because she wasn't completely sure she still had the power to speak. When did Rachel get so hot? She always knew the girl was beautiful, but damn!

_No way, can I be what I'm not  
but hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
Don't fight, don't lose your head  
'Cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who?  
Who's in your bed?_

_Oh sweet Jesus. _Quinn couldn't remember the last time she was this turned on as Rachel kept getting closer and closer to her. When Rachel asked her for a kiss and leaned in she almost gave in, but thankfully stopped herself just in time. She had never hated Joanna's character more in her life. Why hadn't she just kissed Maureen right then and there? It would have defiantly made her life five thousand times easier.

_It won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep baby  
What's my sin?  
Never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you_

As the two sang the song they were able to act more aggravated with each other. Quinn was harboring it from the fact that this girl in front of her was so unobtainable because that pissed her off more than anything.

At the end of the song the two stood face to face, noses almost touching. Rachel was the one to move away first, this time she looked a little like she was blushing.

"That was really good, Quinn. We should go through it again though just to be comfortable with it."

Quinn quickly agreed, she wasn't sure what had happened between the two of them just then but she was sure that it had been a step in the right direction for her plan of winning over Rachel Berry.

* * *

Santana was running through her song with Finn but her eyes continued to wander over to the area where most of the club was practicing, the area where Brittany was practicing. Soon during the middle of the song Finn began to catch on that she was distracted by something.

"Umm, Santana?"

"What?" she snapped.

When she looked at him he looked a little offended by her tone and she realized that she had snapped at him for no reason. Her problem with telling Brittany how she felt and coming to terms with her sexuality had nothing to do with Finn and she shouldn't be taking it out on him.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she replied much nicer than she had before.

"I was just going to ask if you were okay. We have sung this song like three times and every time we do you keep looking over to the other group."

Santana hadn't expected Finn of all people to be so observant. She wasn't really sure if she could trust him but she really felt like she needed someone to talk to.

"Can I tell you something without having to worry about you blabbing it to everyone? And that includes Rachel."

Finn seemed to think about this for a minute before looking over to the group that Santana was so fixated on. "Does this have anything to do with you liking Brittany?"

Santana's eyes nearly flew out of her head. "What?"

Finn seemed so nonchalant about the whole thing that she was sure the two weren't talking about the same thing. "Is what you want to tell me about you liking Brittney? He repeated.

Santana moved so that she was close enough to him that she could whisper and not be heard by anyone else. "How do you know about that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, I just kind of figured you weren't looking over there and admiring Puck. And Kurt and Blaine are both gay. And the other four over there are already together. Plus I see you with Brittany all the time around school, it just seems like you really like her, I guess."

Now she was paranoid. "Who else knows? Who did you tell?"

"Umm, no one. I didn't think it was something you wanted everyone to know since you hadn't said anything."

She looked at him in confusion. "So you haven't told anyone?"

He shook his head.

Santana sighed in relief because she knew by the look on his face that Finn hadn't voiced his thoughts to anyone. "Thanks."

He shrugged again and went to stand next to her. "No problem. So does she know how you feel?"

She shook her head in reply and looked back to the blonde who was now laughing at something Puck had said. "I'm scared. I don't want to mess up what we have now. She is my best friend."

"Well, it's Brittany. Even if she doesn't feel the same way I don't think she would ever stop being your friend. It just doesn't seem in her nature."

"Why are you talking to me about this anyway? I'm a bitch to you ninety nine percent of the time."

He laughed at her question, "You may not realize it Santana but I see right through your whole bitch act. And I actually care about you."

She wasn't really sure why he cared but she was glad that she knew she had someone she could trust with her secret about Brittany. Maybe being paired up with him wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Blaine had an easy part in this song. Just walk around the circle with his camera and pretend to film everyone in the circle. They decided that Mike should be the one to start the song. Blaine did enjoy the company of these people but he was hoping to get paired with Sam today.

_I Find Some Of What You Teach Suspect  
Because I'm Used To Relying On Intellect  
But I Try To Open Up To What I Don't Know_

Mike really did have a good voice and it sounded even better as Rory joined in with him. Then everyone in the circle stood and joined hands and started to sing together.

_There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
No Other Road  
No Other Way  
No Day But Today_

He didn't have to pretend to be interested as everyone sang together in their group. They all were actually very convincing, especially Kurt. He still hadn't taken much notice to the other boy that was defiantly gay in the club, for some reason the boy had never really caught his interest. All he knew was that he was pretty close to Puck and that Finn was his step brother.

When everyone had known the song all the way through (which didn't take long) they didn't think they needed much more practice and they started chatting about their plans for the weekend as a group. Puck had been quiet at first but that didn't last long.

"I was thinking about going over to Kurt's house this weekend actually." He glanced over at the boy sitting next to him with an amused smile on his face.

Kurt looked at him like he was insane. "No, you're defiantly not. Finn is staying at Rachel's this weekend.

Puck leaned closer to Kurt, "So that just means you and me get to hang out, that doesn't make you nervous does it?"

Puck was still looking very amused and then a thought crossed Blaine's mind_. Is Puck gay? Was he hitting on Kurt? _

But the smaller boy only scoffed and rolled his eyes, ignoring the jock's comment.

"Come on, Hummel. I'm good eye candy, admit it." Puck said, placing his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt only sat with an amused smile on his face, "Sorry to break it to you Puckerman but you're not my type."

Almost everyone in the group laughed at the interaction between the friends, already being used to it by now. But Blaine wasn't used to it and was really confused about the relationship the two boys had.

That's when Mr. Schue called everyone back into one group. "After talking it through with Artie and Sam we all decided that it would be more beneficial if we practiced in a big group that way everyone could get the feedback they need for themselves and also benefit from the feedback of everyone else. Plus this will give us more organization in practice."

Blaine looked at Sam who was standing next to their teacher and a thought passed through his head. What if Sam suggested that they all work together so that he could spend more time with Blaine? It may have been wishful thinking but he couldn't deny that the thought had occurred to him for a split second.

They all took a seat in the front rows of the auditorium as Schue said he wanted to practice Seasons of Love. The eight of them all went to the front and stood in a line. When Blaine looked to his left he saw that he was standing next to Kurt. When the group started to sing Kurt looked over as if he felt Blaine's gaze on him. Once Blaine realized that he had been staring he was about to look away when the other boy offered him a friendly smile and then turned back to look forward as the song began. Maybe Kurt was a little more interesting than he thought.

* * *

These were the moments that he was grateful to have Rachel as a girlfriend, because if he didn't he would have no clue about the song he was supposed to be singing. Dating Rachel definitely had its benefits and he loved her but every day was much of the same for him. Uncertainty of what he would do in the future.

He didn't dream the way Rachel did, and sometimes if he was being honest he felt like he was holding her back. But at this point he wasn't sure what he could do about it because if he were to break up with her he was sure the girl would be a complete wreck.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he knew that seeing the way Santana looked at Brittany earlier was a great realization for him. Rachel wasn't in love with him the way she thought she was and he decided that he would have to hope that she came to that realization on her own.

* * *

Practice was now over and everyone was gathering up their things, talking about going to Breadsticks to have dinner together. Rachel was walking out to the car holding her boyfriend's hand. Her mind drifted off to earlier and how much fun practicing with Quinn had actually been now that the two were friends.

She was shocked at how well Quinn was able to sing Joanna's part. She wouldn't have thought the girl could hit those notes so well but when she sang she completely made the song her own. Rachel was more than impressed with Quinn, she was intrigued.

She never thought she would see the day when she said this but she couldn't wait to be able to spend more time with Quinn.

* * *

The glee club had put together a couple of tables to that they could all sit together. Blaine had quickly gotten a seat next to Sam and Puck saw the way Kurt's face fell slightly. That's when his got a brilliant idea.

He pushed Rachel out of his way, urging them to slide over a seat. They did so, looking at Puck like he had grown an extra head. He ignored them and smiled proudly as he took the seat next to Kurt.

Kurt looked amused and confused at him, "So are you just going out of your way to annoy me today or…"

Once again Puck moved his arm over Kurt's shoulders, "Shut up, you know you love it."

That's when he saw it. That look that Blaine had given him earlier when they were all in their life support group. The look was confused but somewhat defensive. He hadn't been sure what had caused the look earlier but now he made the connection. The dude Kurt was into didn't normally notice him, until Puck decided to get a little too close for comfort.

Kurt was his friend, one of his best friends actually, almost like a brother. He deserved to be happy just like everyone else in this club and if Blaine would make him happy then it wouldn't hurt if he were to subtly push the two together.

Operation get Kurt laid was officially a go.

* * *

Sam had a secret. He was in love, he was sure of it. The two had been secretly dating for awhile now and no one suspected a thing. Even though he was ready to tell everyone about them Mercedes was still unsure. She made it a point to tell him that she wasn't ashamed of him but that she was wary about becoming like Finn and Rachel. She had never been one to want her private business to become public and he respected that about her.

She was sitting a few seats away at the other side of the table, and every chance he got he would sent her little looks that left the girl trying hard not to laugh.

Blaine would occasionally get his attention by pulling him into the discussion that he was having with Finn and Rachel. His friend seemed at ease most of the evening except for the little glances he would shoot Puck from across the table every time he made Kurt laugh or looked like he was getting particularly close to the boy.

Sam wasn't usually observant but he could tell that Puck was up to something. He figured it had to do with the death glares he was getting from Blaine. He was probably messing with Blaine to by being overly affectionate towards Kurt. That's when he realized, Blaine had a crush on Kurt. Maybe he could hook them up?

After dinner they were all walking out when he decided it would be a good time to talk to Blaine about his realization.

He pulled the boy off to the side, saying he needed to talk to him for a second.

"So, I noticed something today, at dinner…"

Blaine looked extremely confused, "What…?"

"Okay look man, it's obvious that you have a crush, and don't feel bad because it happens to everyone."

Blaine's eyes just about popped out of his head. "Y-you know?"

"Well it was kind of obvious. But like I said, don't worry about it. I'm not going to tell anyone. But did you ever think of saying anything? It may seem scary but you never know, maybe he feels the same way."

Blaine looked wary, "Sam are you saying that you…"

"Oh! Look here he comes, here's your chance!"

"Wait, what?" Blaine turned around to see Kurt heading towards the two of them and his expression turned to panic.

* * *

Kurt was ready to get home and sleep. He had a long day and much of it consisted of Puckerman being even weirder than usual.

When they got to the car Puck still had his arm around him and Kurt wanted to know what he was up to.

"Okay, what is up with you today? You have been acting weird and flirty all day."

Puck looked at him innocently, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head, "Whatever. Have you guys seen Sam? If I'm taking him home too he better get over here because I am not waiting all night."

Finn answered first, "He is over there talking to Blaine."

Sighing, Kurt replied, "I'll go get him."

"Tell him to hurry his ass up so we can go home! I'm staying at your house tonight, remember?"

Ignoring Puck's comment he walked over to the two he Blaine turn around and give him a horrified look. He wasn't sure what that was about and to be honest he really didn't want to know.

"Hey Blaine. Sam if I'm going to take you home we have to go now, Puck is getting antsy." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, I'll see you later Blaine."

Sam walked away leaving the two boys alone. To say that the moment was awkward was an understatement.

"So… I should probably get going. I'm driving." Kurt waited a second for Blaine to respond and when it didn't happen and the boy continued to refuse to make eye contact he decided to turn around and walk back to his car.

"Um, Kurt?"

He turned around, Blaine finally looking up from his shoes. "Yes?"

"You were really good today. In rehearsal."

Kurt nodded and smiled "Thanks, see you tomorrow."

He walked back to his car and heard Blaine reply with "Yeah, you too."

He didn't know what was wrong with Blaine Anderson but he was sure that he would figure it out soon enough.

* * *

**So some parts are shorter than others but yeah, that will vary with every chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and it would make my day if you left a little reviw on this chapter, love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers. It's been forever since I updated. At first I just got busy but then I just had no motivation. But now I'm updating so yay!**

**Review response:**

**KurtHummelChrisColferLover: Thank you so much for the review! I'm really glad you like what I have so far and I apoligize for keeping you waiting for like a month but here is more! XD Hope you like it!**

**If anyone want's to beta, I'm all ears. Sorry for any mistakes in there. Some may be intentional based on what point of view the part is in. (Kurt's grammar and diction will differ from Puck's, etc.)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Blaine was currently sitting in the second row of the auditorium while he listened to Santana and Finn go over the vocals to Light My Candle in front of the rest of the club. He was completely uninterested. Not because the two were bad. They were actually really good. He just had other things on his mind. Those things had an awful lot to do with the mohawk-wearing bad boy who had recently begun to get on his last nerve. He was just so stupid and he couldn't believe that someone like Kurt would ever be into someone like that. He pictured Kurt being into someone more put together than Puck.

Ever since he noticed the obvious flirting between the two boys Kurt had been consuming many of his thoughts. He never really noticed it before but there were so many little things about him that made him one of the most interesting people Blaine had ever met. Things like the way he reacted to certain things and the different pitches his voice took in certain situations. He noticed that when the boy was embarrassed (most of the time from an inappropriate comment from Puck) his voice tended to get higher and he also turned bright red.

But he really hated that Puck kid. He was just so obnoxious and annoying and just a straight up fucktard! This guy was notorious for screwing every girl in the school and then all of a sudden out of nowhere he turns gay? What was this whole charade about?

Regardless of what he thought, Kurt never seemed to mind the attention. In fact, Puck was currently sitting next to him with his arm around the boy's shoulders. Kurt seemed completely comfortable and completely at ease with this. What the fuck is going on? And more importantly, why were these two random guys that really didn't have anything to do with him bothering him so much?

Santana and Finn had finished the song now and everyone was applauding because their voices really did work well together.

"Okay, the next song I think we should go over today is What You Own. That means that Finn you can stay up there and Santana can sit down. Blaine, you're up.", said Schuester.

Blaine stood up and walked to stand next to Kurt. Artie handed them the sheet music for the song and the music automatically started. His eyes automatically locked onto Kurt and Puck sitting in the front row.

_Don't breathe too deep, don't think all day_

_Dive into work, drive the other way_

_That drip of hurts, that pint of shame_

_Goes away, just play the game_

Puck was moving in closer to Kurt as slowly as he could manage and Kurt didn't notice but Blaine did. Blaine definitely noticed.

When the two had finished their song Blaine was more on edge than he had been when he started, which was odd because singing usually had the opposite effect on him. But watching Kurt waste his breath even talking to someone as small minded as Puck was not something he could let go. But this was crazy because he didn't really know Kurt. They hadn't even really held a real conversation lasting more than two minutes before. Maybe he could change that.

"Thanks guys, that was great. Well it looks like time is up for today so you're all free to go." Announced Schuester.

They all began to gather their things together and Blaine was able to catch Kurt laughing at something Puck was telling him and decided that it was now or never. _No day but today, right?_

He walked up to them before he knew what was happening and then he realized that they had both stopped talking to look at him.

"Um… hey, Kurt. What's up?" _Wow, can you be any lamer than that? _

Kurt smiled and responded. "Not too much, just getting ready to head home. Did you need something?"

How had Blaine never noticed how sweet this boy was before? And how amazingly perfect his skin looked up close. Okay, stop that train of thought! "Um, no. I mean, I was just wondering if you needed a partner to practice your songs with and stuff outside of rehearsal."

Kurt looked a little confused and turned to look at Puck and looked like he was about to turn Blaine's offer down. Puck replied to his question before Kurt got the chance. "Actually today I have do something with Finn. It's a video game thing. You would hate it, but maybe you two could practice together?"

Now Kurt looked even more confused but slowly nodded. "Yeah, okay. Um, what time do you want to come over?"

Holy shit! Kurt wanted him to come over to his house. He would be in Kurt's house and probably his room and- Okay stop! "Whenever is good for you, but I need your address."

"Sure, how about you come in about an hour or so, after we eat dinner." Kurt reached into his bag and grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote down his address for Blaine.

"Here you go." Kurt handed Blaine the paper with the most beautiful smile Blaine had ever seen. Blaine had to remind himself to breath while he thanked Kurt and walked away trying his best not to seem like a complete moron. He was going to Kurt's house tonight. Holy crap. HE WAS GOING TO KURT'S HOUSE! _Okay Anderson, be cool. Don't freak out until you at least get back to the car. _

And that's when he realized it._ I have a crush on Kurt Hummel._

* * *

Sam was on his way to his own car when he was stopped by Puck. "Hey man, what's up?"

"Look Evans, we need to talk."

Sam smiled "Don't tell me you're breaking up with me."

Puck laughed and punched his arm. "No, look man. I've got this little 'project' I'm working on and I think I could use your assistance."

"And what is this 'project'?" Sam looked at Puck, very interested about what his explanation. He knew it couldn't have anything to do with school because school was not something Puck put this much effort into.

"I like to call it, Operation: Get Kurt Laid." He said proudly.

Sam laughed at the ridiculous name of Pucks project. "Is that really the best name you could come up with, bro?"

"Look man, the name is not the point. The point is that my man, Kurt has a major crush on your man, Blaine. And to be honest I think Blaine likes him too."

That was something that Sam could defiantly agree with. "I know he does. I called him out on it the other night and he definitely didn't deny it."

"I knew it!" Puck looked deep in thought for a few short moments. "So are you on board or not?"

Sam thought about it briefly. It wouldn't really do any damage, would it? Blaine wanted to be with Kurt and Kurt wanted to be with Blaine. The only thing he would be doing was helping the process move a little faster. "I'm in"

* * *

_I should tell you, I should tell you-_

"I don't get it."

Santana stopped singing when she was cut off by Britney wearing a very confused expression. Not that she didn't look adorable…

"What, Brit?" She sat down on her bed next to the blonde on her bed.

The two had decided to have a sleep over and Britney said she would help Santana practice some of her lines for the play.

"What should they tell each other? Don't they already know they have AIDS?"

Santana laughed lightly "Yeah, but there's just so much more to say. It's them pretty much saying how much they want the relationship to happen but they are both scared to take that step."

When Santana looked up from her lap Britney was staring straight into her eyes. "Why don't they just tell each other right away? It's easier that way."

"… It's not always as easy as it looks, Brit."

Santana had to look away from the stare she was receiving and all of a sudden she was feeling very vulnerable. Like Britney could see straight through her and every emotion she had. She quickly got up off the bed. "I think I should practice more."

"Um… actually I was wondering if we could talk Santana."

She froze wear she was and tried her hardest to turn around and face the girl she was madly in love with but for some reason her body just wouldn't do it. "About what?"

"Can you come sit back down?"

_If I can figure out how to move my legs I'll get right on that._

* * *

She rolled over on top of her boyfriend and started kissing down his neck. His hands went to up her shirt to rest on her bare back. She could tell he was enjoying himself because of, you know… But the thing is that she wasn't really feeling anything that great. When she used to kiss Finn there was a spark or something. Maybe it was the satisfaction of getting what she had wanted for so long. Her ambition was pretty extreme.

But she couldn't be making up the way Finn used to make her feel. There had to still be something there. She kissed him roughly on the mouth, moving her hand lower down his body. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her wrist and halted her movement. "Rach, what are you doing? We've never done anything like this before."

"I know, but don't you want to?" She said while attempting to take his shirt off.

"Woah, Rachel. Are you okay? You're usually the one stopping this, not me."

Finn's reluctance was really starting to get on her nerves. "Finn, I just want you, okay? What part of that is so difficult for you to comprehend?" she snapped.

"Okay, why are you yelling at me? I'm just trying to make sure you don't rush into something you're not ready for-"

She sat up and looked at the man lying beneath her. What was happening? She wanted to feel something while kissing Finn but because that wasn't happening she was now yelling at him? What the hell was going on with her?

"I have to go." She got up off of him and grabbed her purse.

"Hey, Rachel you don't have to go. I don't want you to leave mad at me." He stood up and tried to plead with his girlfriend to stay but it didn't look like he was having any success.

She turned around and looked at him but the only thing she felt was sadness. Maybe just one innocent kiss would prove something still existed between the two. She went over to him, cupped his jaw and placed a small kiss on his lips. The kiss was just like their first they had shared in the auditorium but only one thought went through her mind.

_Nothing. I feel nothing._

* * *

Finn was confused, like really confused. He wasn't really sure when or why things had gone wrong. Whenever he made out with Rachel she was always the one to stop him from grabbing her boobs but then she was trying to go even further and it made no sense. He knew girls were hard to understand but why did they have to confuse the hell out of him all the time. Quinn had done it with him and now Rachel was starting to. All he knew for sure was that at this moment Rachel was not happy with him. She had kissed him with a very disappointed look on her face and left without saying another word. What was he supposed to make of that?

There was no way he was about to spend his Friday night alone in his room after he just cockblocked himself. With that in mind he picked up the phone and dialed Puck's number.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey, look I think I just did something to piss Rachel off and now I'm bored. Can you come hang out?"

He thought he heard Puck discussing something on the other end of the phone. He had no idea who was with Puck but he hoped it wasn't a chick because if it was he knew Puck wasn't coming over.

"Um, sure but is it okay if Sam comes, too? We were already hanging out at my place."

So that was who he was talking to… "Sure, that's cool. I'll tell my mom and Burt. I'm sure they won't mind."

"So can we just stay the night there then?"

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Alright, we'll be over in a few."

He hung up the phone and went downstairs to warn his parents of the intrusion that was soon going to bust through the door. When he got down he saw Kurt sitting on a bar stool talking to his mom about something clothing related.

"Hey Mom, where's Burt?"

His mom was in the middle of cooking something that smelled amazing for dinner. "He's in the living room watching some kind of sports game."

"Well I was wondering if Puck and Sam could come over for the night-"

Kurt cut him off mid sentence. "What? No, you can't have Puck over. Blaine is coming over in like an hour. And by the way, why is it that your girlfriend just rushed out the door without a single goodbye only five minutes ago?"

"I don't really want to talk about that."

"Finn honey, if you're trying to push her into something she isn't ready for-"

"No, Mom . It's not like that. I swear. She just isn't really happy right now." He looked at Kurt. "And why does Blaine coming over to hang out with you affect Puck and Sam hanging out?"

Kurt stuttered a little before answering. "Because Finn, five teenage guys under one roof doesn't sit well with my dad's condition."

Just then Burt walked into the kitchen. "I don't have a condition, Kurt. I had one heart attack and I'm recovering. Besides, they're probably going to stay in their room the entire time like you and Blaine. Oh, and we went over the rule that you keep your door open, don't forget it." He walked over to Carroll and kissed her on the cheek. "Smells good, beautiful."

"Thank you." She said smiling proudly.

"So… they can come over?"

Kurt answered first. "No."

Then Burt, "Sure, I don't care. Just don't wreck my house."

"Thanks Burt." Finn smirked at Kurt because he really loved getting his way and Kurt glared right back at him.

_At least I don't have to be totally alone tonight._

* * *

This was going to be perfect. Now him and Sam can put their plan to work faster than they thought. Finn had called and invited them over right in the middle of them brainstorming idea on how to get Kurt to admit he had feelings for the hobbit.

"This is so damn perfect that it's crazy."

Sam smiled and nodded. "I have to agree with you on that. So what's the plan exactly?"

Puck smirked as he entered the Hudmel's neighborhood. "The plan, Sammy is to flirt with Kurt, obviously and as often as possible. I know for a fact he has plans to have Blaine over tonight so anytime you see them together, don't hold back. Put your arm around him. Compliment him. The goal is to make the hobbit so jealous that he explodes with sexual tension for Kurt."

If it sounded like Puck was proud of his plan that would be completely accurate. This plan was mother fucking genius!

"Um, I'm all for getting the two together but why does it have to be Kurt we flirt with? I mean, Blaine knows that I know he likes Kurt and he's like my friend so wouldn't that be really uncool if I was flirting with the guy I know he likes?" Sam was starting to get nervous about the outcome of their mission.

"Because bro, Kurt isn't really the jealous type. Blaine however..." his sentences trailed off and he was now smirking heavily. "You ready to do this shit?"

Sam took a deep breath and then nodded. "But if Blaine hates me for this I'm totally blaming you."

"Look, he won't notice you being a crappy friend okay? He will be too preoccupied with the fact that now there isn't just one guy flirting with Hummel but two. It's going to drive him insane."

"Let's get this over with…" he said, stepping out of Puck's truck.

Puck did the same and headed towards the Hudmel's door with sheer determination.

_Kurt, we are gunna get you laid._

* * *

To say that Kurt was apprehensive about tonight was an understatement. He was terrified. He had no clue what Puck had been up to lately but he was sure it had something to do with embarrassing him in front of Blaine.

He was already nervous enough about Blaine coming to his house. He had spent the last hour cleaning, even though everything was already spotless. When someone knocked on the door his heart skipped a beat and he felt his hands start to sweat. _Oh my god, this is really happening._

He went to the door and opened it expecting a beautiful, curly haired, dapper hobbit. What he got, however was a mohawk wearing Puck. _What the hell. _

"Hey, Puck. Sam."

Puck was smirking at him in a way that made him feel slightly uncomfortable and Sam was also smiling at him. "Hello Kurt. How are you this evening?"

Kurt stepped aside to reluctantly let them in. "I'm fine."

"Waiting for a dapper, young hobbit to show up at your doorstep?"

Kurt only rolled his eyes and started to move up the stairs.

Puck stepped in front of him before he could make it there. "What's wrong, Princess? Nervous?"

"I have nothing to be nervous about, Puckerman." He was surprised that his voice sounded so strong.

"Mmhmm…"

Kurt stared him down as fiercely as he could manage. "I don't know what you're planning but you better not screw up my life."

That's when the doorbell rang.

_Oh shit. _

* * *

Quinn was relaxing on her couch watching P.S. I Love You. She really loved this movie but for some reason it just made her feel really depressed. But it was Friday night and her parents were gone for the weekend. She didn't really have anything else to do. Right at the part where Holly just got done singing karaoke to a dead Gerard Butler the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone tonight so she had no idea what to expect when she got up to answer it.

She opened the door without checking through the window first, which really wasn't the smartest thing to do. But she definitely wasn't expecting to feel a pair of warm lips pressed against hers. But that's what she was feeling. When she finally comprehended what was happening she almost collapsed right there.

_I'm making out with Rachel Berry!_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviews make my life! Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is chapter four... hope you like it :)**

_**This font is Kurt singing...**_

_Puck singing..._

**_All the guys in the room..._**

**Review Response:**

**_Kurtsie:_ **_** Hey! I also love Glee and Rent so fucking much! Haha... that's all I have to say. But thank you so much for the comment and for reading! :)**_

**I totally just honeybadgered (credit for this term goes to Tori) my beta because I'm so used to not having one. But now I have one and she is amazing and thank you so much for helping me with the chapter and I'll never forget you again you beautiful person! **

* * *

Chapter 4

She finally found the will to move her legs to sit on the bed next to Brittany. "What do you want to talk about, Brit?" she asked nervously.

Brittany looked up at her with an innocent expression. "I think you already know, 'Tana."

No way, this wasn't happening. She put on a confused expression. "Um, no I don't…"

"Do you ever think you could be gay, Santana?"

Wow, that was blunt. "Uh… No. Why, do you?" She probably could have answered that less harsh and she definitely could have answered it much more honestly.

The blonde nodded slightly. "Well yeah. I mean, we have sex all the time, Santana. And I like it… a lot. And I like you a lot and it seems like you like me too. But, I just- If you don't feel the same way then you can forget I mentioned it." She stood up and walked over to her dresser, fidgeting with a headband there.

Santana could tell she had upset the girl but she just couldn't say it. She couldn't tell Brittany how much she felt for her. She still didn't know why but it was like the words were refusing to come out. She walked over and rested her hands on both of Brittany's shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. "Brit-Brit, you're my best friend and you know you can tell me anything. If something is bothering you then you can tell me. Do you not want to have sex anymore?"

Brittany turned around and looked like she was close to tears. "No, Santana! You know that's the last thing I want! I just want you to tell me what we are. Please."

Santana felt her own tears forming and threatening to fall just from the sight of Brittany looking so broken. She shook her head. "I don't know what you want me to say."

Brittany's gaze didn't falter. "Yes you do."

Santana shook her head while her tears fell down her cheeks. "Brit, please don't make me do this."

Her hands reached up to hold Santana's face gently. "Do what? Be honest with yourself?"

"I can't." The words came out in a whisper and her bottom lip trembled.

"Yes you can," she replied sternly.

"No." She continued to shake her head that was still being held in Brittany's soft grasp.

"Yes."

"No."

Brittany brought her lips up to graze Santana's. "Please," she whispered desperately, "Please, Santana just- please."

She leaned forward to try and capture Brittany's lips but they were kept just out of her reach. "I can't, Brittany. I'm sorry."

Brittany pulled away swiftly and looked at her best friend. Santana knew she had disappointed her. And to be honest there wasn't really any reason for it. Brittany was freaking standing there, telling her that she had feelings for her but Santana was still scared to admit it. She never really considered herself a coward until now.

"I'm sorry, Brit." She moved forward to take the girl's hand in her own but she pulled it away quickly.

"Please don't touch me," she said quietly.

Santana was taken aback by the words that left Brittany's mouth. "Wh-what?"

"I can't keep doing this, 'Tana. If something is there between us then I want to know because if I'm just making it up in my head then I need this façade to stop." She paused for a moment looking expectantly at Santana. "So which one is it? Am I really that far off about the way you feel?"

_No. _So, why could she think it but not say it? She stood there, mouth open, trying to come up with something, anything to say. Why was this so hard? Brittany put her feelings on the line but why couldn't she? Why was this so god damn scary?

Apparently she had waited too long, because Brittany shook her head and walked towards the door. "Brit, wait!" she said frantically.

She turned around and looked disappointedly at Santana. "I'm done waiting for you, Santana."

And with that she turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Rachel had no idea what compelled her to end up here. On Quinn's doorstep. Kissing Quinn. Holy shit, she was kissing Quinn! Why was she kissing Quinn? At this point she couldn't answer that question and if she was being honest, she didn't really care. All she cared about was how amazingly soft Quinn's lips felt on hers and suddenly she wanted more.

Luckily for her, Quinn never pulled back but instead, grabbed her on the back of the neck with one hand and on the waist with the other. She pulled her into the house and Rachel shut the door before pushing the blonde up against it, shoving her tongue into her mouth as Quinn let out a gasp.

Rachel hummed in approval and ran her hands under the back of Quinn's shirt to scratch her nails up and down the girl's bare back. In response, Quinn's back arched and she let out a needy quiet moan as she bit down hard on Rachel's bottom lip.

Rachel's lips made their way down to the other girl's neck, grazing it with her teeth and tongue. Quinn whined and panted above her as she tangled her hand into her long brunette hair, pulling lightly. Rachel licked up her neck to her ear, taking the earlobe into her mouth to suck on it. "Mmmm… are you okay with this?" she whispered groggily into the blonde's ear.

Quinn responded automatically, "Oh god yes!"

Rachel smiled and laughed a little before pulling the blonde's legs up to wrap them around her waist. Quinn also wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, while Rachel was still busy placing a hickey on Quinn's neck.

Quinn rolled her head back, giving Rachel better access and she bit her lip and whimpered. "Oh god Rachel, that feels so good."

She only hummed in response and moved her hands to grip tightly at Quinn's ass as she pulled her away from the door and towards the direction of the couch. She had no idea what she was getting herself into but she did know that whatever it was felt fucking amazing at the moment.

As they reached the couch Rachel sat Quinn down, forcing her to release her grip on her neck and waist. Quinn whined a little and reached out when Rachel started to pull away. She only chuckled and straddled Quinn's lap. "You're very clingy," she observed as she moved a strand of hair out of the girl's face.

Quinn nodded, never taking her gaze off of Rachel's lips and moved her hands to rest on Rachel's ass. "I've wanted this for a really long time."

Somewhere in the back of Rachel's mind she had already known that, but hearing Quinn say it was totally different and definitely hot. "Oh really?" she said, moving her finger down to trace over the girl's neck and then collarbone.

Quinn took in a shaky breath and nodded, now looking into her eyes and, wow… had Quinn's eyes always been that color green? Suddenly Rachel began to feel slightly breathless and she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned down and once again captured Quinn's lips against her own. She realized that kissing Quinn was nothing like kissing her boyfriend. Her boyfriend. She had a boyfriend. So, technically she was cheating right now, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She loved the feeling of running her tongue over the blonde's soft lips and she loved the taste that went along with that feeling.

She gripped Quinn's face with both hands and took control over the kiss, making it sloppier and much more forceful. Quinn moaned loudly into her mouth and dug her nails into the spot on Rachel's ass she was currently gripping onto. Rachel gasped and moved her hips down to meet Quinn's. Quinn pulled away from the kiss and grabbed at the other girl's shirt to get it over her head. Rachel helped her get it off and then placed Quinn's hands on each of her breasts before diving down to kiss her again.

Rachel had no intent on stopping this anytime soon. Quinn however, seemed to have other plans. The blonde pulled her hands and mouth away from Rachel and quickly breathed out, "Wait, Rachel. We need to stop."

* * *

Sam was probably just as nervous at Kurt was. He was scared that by flirting with Kurt he could possibly lose Blaine as a friend. He wanted Kurt and Blaine to both be happy but he was really worried about the consequences of Puck's plan.

When the door bell rang he watched as Kurt headed to answer it. Puck came and stood beside him. "Don't chicken out." Somehow Sam felt like Puck was challenging him.

"I won't," he said with confidence.

"Mhmm…" Puck replied, smirking.

"What, you don't think I can flirt?"

Puck looked amused. "I don't think you can flirt with a guy, specifically Kurt."

Kurt and Blaine were headed towards the kitchen and Sam replied, "Watch and learn." He walked into the kitchen with Kurt and Blaine and saw that Puck was following with a curious expression.

When he walked in he saw Kurt laughing at something Blaine had said while he leaned against the counter. He stopped laughing and asked Blaine, "Do you want something to eat or drink?" Kurt looked up at him and Puck, "If you guys need anything to eat or drink you know where everything is."

Blaine replied, "Water would be good."

Sam walked to the cabinet at the same time Kurt did, both of them ended up reaching for the same cup at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed, "My bad, handsome." Kurt blushed at the compliment and grabbed another glass.

When Sam turned around Puck was smirking at him in an impressed fashion and Blaine was looking highly confused and troubled. "Hey man, you alright?" he asked his friend. He was starting to feel a little guilty about all of this.

Blaine seemed to be brought out of his thoughts by Sam's words. He shook his head, as if to clear it. "Um… Yeah. Where is Finn?"

Kurt answered first, "He went upstairs to set up beds for the two of them in his room."

"Oh, okay." He looked back at Sam and he could tell that Blaine was trying to figure out why he would have said a comment like that to Kurt.

"We're going to go upstairs and set up for the video game marathon tonight," he said, pulling Puck quickly out of the room with him.

"Hey man, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, shrugging Sam off him.

"I have a new plan."

Puck scoffed. "I knew you couldn't handle the original plan."

"That little comment in there really bothered Blaine and I'm not going to lose one of my best friends over one of your dumbass plans!" he said in a hushed tone.

"Fine! Then what's your plan?"

"You do your flirting thing and I'll just… edge him on."

Puck looked confused. "Edge him on?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I can try and push him in the direction to make a move on Kurt before someone else, like you, beats him to it."

Puck thought about this plan and then a grin came over his face. "Yeah… that could definitely work. Nice job, dude!" he said, giving Sam friendly punch on the arm.

The two headed upstairs and before Puck opened the door to Finn's room he said, "This night is going to be so fucking awesome."

* * *

Finn had just set up the two small blowup mattresses in his room when his two friends came in. Puck jumped onto Finn's bed, toeing his shoes off and resting his hands behind his head. "So what games are on the agenda for tonight?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know… I guess you guys can just choose whatever ones you want."

Sam seemed to notice that Finn was in an off mood because he asked, "Hey is everything alright with you, man?"

Finn sighed and sat on his bed next to where Puck was laying. "I don't know guys. It's… well, it's Rachel."

Puck rolled his eyes. "I totally could have predicted this."

Sam threw a pillow from one of the blowup mattresses at Puck's head. "What's up with Rachel?"  
Finn shook his head, completely ignoring Puck. "I don't know. Things are just off lately. Like today, we were making out and it was getting really hot and she tried to like-" Finn blushed. "Um, grab me… you know?"

Puck lifted his head up. "Well that sounds pretty good to me."

Finn ran his hand through his hair. "Well, yeah I guess… but that's just not like Rachel. And I stopped her bef-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! You stopped her? When she was trying to make a move on you?" Puck said, sitting up in disbelief.

"I didn't want to push her to do something she wasn't ready for!" he countered.

"Well did she ever say she wasn't ready? Did you try and grab at her first?"

Finn looked down at the ground. "Um… no…"

Puck threw up his hands in frustration and lay back down on the bed. "There is no hope for him."

Sam rolled his eyes and went to sit next to Finn. "Look man, what happened when you stopped her?"

He threw up his hands in defeat. "She got up and stormed out."

"Ouch," he replied simply.

Finn nodded. "Yeah… I don't know what's up with her."

Puck chimed in, "What's wrong with her is that you are the exact definition of a cock-block."

"Don't listen to Puck. You were probably just having an off day. Don't worry about it. Just give her some space and she should be fine." Sam patted him on the back and then went down to pick out their games for the night.

Sometimes Finn was just really glad that not all his friends were like Puck.

* * *

Blaine headed upstairs with Kurt to practice some of the music for the play and he was having an especially hard time not staring directly at his friend's ass. Kurt just wore these tight jeans that cling so fucking perfectly that it was frustrating!

Kurt turned around and looked down at him expectantly. _Oh shit, he probably asked you a question, moron. _"Um, what?" he asked Kurt, dumbly.

The boy only laughed and continued up the stairs. "I said, 'do you mind if I check in with the boys to see if they want to join us first?' I know that Finn has been relying on Rachel a lot and now she seems pretty upset with him so…"

Actually Blaine did mind. He couldn't stand the way Puck was suddenly constantly all over him. He honestly didn't think Puck was gay but he could be wrong. Plus, what was up with Sam, now? Since when did he go around hitting on people he knew Blaine liked? That wasn't like him. But he just decided it must have just been an innocent comment that he was taking way out of context. It's not like he could tell Kurt that. What was he supposed to say? _Hey Kurt, I really don't think that's a good idea because I really can't stand to watch the punk with a mohawk eye fuck you right in front of me. _Yeah, that sounded like a great way to word it.

Instead of choosing that route Blaine simply nodded and tried not to look too disappointed. "Yeah, sure. That's fine."

Kurt headed to the first room on the left of the hall and stood in the doorway. Blaine came up to stand beside him and automatically hated this idea more and more by the second. Puck was sitting on the bed, smirking at Kurt and looking like he was ready to pounce on him.

"…so we decided it might be a polite and fun idea if we invited you guys to join us," Kurt finished.

Puck automatically stood up and walked over to Kurt, looking directly at Kurt's lips. "I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to spend time with you, Princess."

Blaine was fuming and was literally inches away from the opportunity to just punch this guy in the face. But Kurt didn't seem fazed by it and just smirked. "Okay then, let's go."

He turned around and headed to what Blaine assumed to be his room. It was beautifully spaced out and designed, which wasn't surprising at all. Blaine took a seat on the stool that was sitting in front of his vanity. Puck plopped down on the bed next to Kurt, of fucking course. And Sam and Finn just took a seat on the floor, which they didn't seem to mind.

Kurt took out his sheet music for the show and started searching through it. "So what song do you guys want to go through first?" When no one answered he offered some suggestions, "We could attempt "Rent" but I think that will be a little hard without the rest of the cast in the background… You guys could do "You'll See"?"

Puck sighed and grabbed the music out of Kurt's hands. "Puck what-"

"I wanna do this one." He handed Kurt the sheets back with a new song on top and Kurt rolled his eyes in response.

"Puck, we aren't doing "I'll Cover You" right now. We can do that anytime. Let's just find one we can do while we have everyone together," he said as he continued searching.

Blaine glared at Puck who noticed and smirked back at the boy. That was all he needed. He now knew that Puck was going after Kurt and he also obviously knew that Blaine was too.

_Game on, Puckerman. _

* * *

Puck was having a fucking blast messing with this kid! So much so, that he had to stop and remind himself that he was doing this to hook his friend up and not just to piss off a hobbit. Throughout practicing songs, Puck constantly had his arm around Kurt, who was so used to it at this point that he didn't even shrug him off, which he could tell Blaine hated even more.

After a few songs where Kurt sang Mimi's part to help Finn learn his parts. Puck decided to butt in. "I thought you said you wanted songs we could all participate in?"

Kurt sighed. "That's true. I can help you out anytime you want, Finn. You don't have to rely on Rachel."

Finn smiled brightly. "Thanks, man."

"How about "Santa Fe"?" suggested Sam.

Kurt thought about it. "Well… yeah. That involves all of us. Except you, Sam."

Sam shrugged. "Benny doesn't have a lot of huge parts anyway so it's no big deal. Besides, Mercedes is helping me with my songs…"

Puck laughed a little at this and everyone looked at him, Sam glaring. He shrugged it off because Sam had specifically told Puck not to say anything about the two of them. He totally caught them (Sam and Mercedes) making out in Sam's car the other day after school and ever since then Puck laughed anytime he saw the two together. I mean, was it always that obvious and he just totally missed it or were they just a lot more friendly around each other now that someone knew? Probably the first one...

"I like "Santa Fe"," replied Finn. It seemed really fun in the movie.

Kurt looked at him and Puck smiled. He couldn't help it. The kid was adorable. Puck wasn't gay or anything but he totally could tell when another guy was attractive or, in Kurt's case, freaking adorable. "So are you up for it? Most of the song is all you."

Puck smiled proudly. "Hell yeah, I'm tired of listening to Hudson sing." He took Kurt's sheet music, assuming correctly that the boy wouldn't need it.

Kurt turned on the music and started off the song.

_**New York City**__, uh huh_

_**Center of the universe**__, sing it girl_

_**Times are shitty**_

_**But I'm pretty sure they can't get worse, **_

_**It's a comfort to know**_

_**When you're singing the hit the road blues**_

_**That anywhere else you could possibly go**_

_**After New York would be, a pleasure cruise**_

Kurt's voice fit perfectly with the song and he dance around a little before ending his part by sitting next to Puck on the bed, crossing his legs.

Puck smirked and kissed the boy on the cheek - practically turning Blaine bright red with anger - before picking up the song.

_Now you're talking_

_Well, I'm thwarted by a metaphysic puzzle_

_And I'm sick of grading papers that I know_

_And I'm shouting in my sleep, I need a muzzle_

_All this misery pays no salary, so_

Puck stood up off the bed and grabbed Kurt's hand, twirling the boy around as he sang the chorus.

_Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe_

_Oh, sunny Santa Fe would be nice_

_Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe_

_And leave this to the roaches and mice_

_**Oh oh oh**_

He set Kurt, who was smiling at him, back down on the bed gently. He looked over at Blaine and although the boy was singing along with his part to the song, he looked like he wanted to murder Puck right then and there, despite the three witnesses around.

_**You teach?**__ Yeah, I teach, computer age philosophy_

_But my students would rather watch TV, __**America**__**, America**_

Throughout the song, Puck continued to flirt and dance around with Kurt and Blaine continued to visibly hate it. Puck had no idea why Kurt hadn't observed this already.

_Do you know the way to Santa Fe?_

_You know, Tumbleweeds, prairie dogs__**, yeah**_

Puck ended the song by pulling Kurt backwards onto the bed with him and tickling him a little. Kurt tried not to laugh and pushed Puck off. "Quit it, Puckerman."

Puck laughed at the boy and looked at Blaine, winking.

_This was more fun than I thought it would be._

* * *

Rachel stood pacing back and forth, her hair still in a mess, which Quinn thought was positively beautiful on her.

"Rachel you need to calm down."

"Calm down? I just cheated on my boyfriend, Quinn… With a girl!" she said dramatically. Quinn sighed and stood up and walked up to grab Rachel's hands. Rachel pulled them away. "Don't."

"Rachel… You kissed me. I'm the one who stopped us. Don't just take this out on me," she said, attempting to contain her anger.

Rachel looked at her sadly and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I just-" she paused and stared into Quinn's eyes for a few moments before saying, "I have to go." Rachel pushed past Quinn gently and went to grab her jacket, walking to the door. "I'll call you," she uttered before walking through the door and leaving Quinn standing in the living room, alone.

Out of everything Quinn had been through, including being kicked out of her house by her parents when she was pregnant, Quinn had never felt as alone as she did now.

* * *

Kurt knew something was up. He really knew something was up when Puck winked at Blaine and Blaine was clearly in physical pain attempting to restrain himself. Kurt grabbed Puck by the arm and pulled him off the bed. "Come with me."

"Uh, Kurt you okay?" Sam asked, sounding a little concerned.

Puck laughed, "Didn't know you were into quickies, Baby."

Finn chimed in, "Bro, seriously? That's my brother!"

Kurt ignored them and shoved Puck out the door and into the hall. He stood in front of him, arms crossed over his chest. "Okay, what the hell?"

Puck looked amused and shrugged. "What?"

"Don't mess with me, Puckerman. I know you're up to something. You've been up to something for awhile. And now I know that that something has to do with pissing off Blaine."

Puck sighed and was avoiding eye contact.

Kurt grabbed the boy by his mohawk, pulling him down. "Tell me, Puckerman."

"Ow! Man, what the hell!" he tried to break free but Kurt knew he had the upper hand here because there was no way Puck would lay a hand on him. He felt like it was like punching his little sister. At least that's what he told Kurt before.

"What are you doing to Blaine?" he asked forcefully as he pulled on the boy's hair tighter.

"Shit, man! Okay, let me go!" he begged.

"You're going to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Yes!"

Kurt released the other teen and stood, waiting impatiently for an answer. "Well?"

Puck rubbed his scalp. "Dude that hurt."

"One, don't call me dude. Two, tell me what you're doing to mess with Blaine." Kurt was determined to not let this boy off the hook.

"I'm flirting with you!" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt shook his head in confusion. "What does that have to do with Blaine?"

"Du- Kurt, seriously?" Kurt gave Puck a look before he got out the word "dude" again.

"Seriously what?" he asked.

"Blaine is totally into you! So much so that he wants to punch my face in every time he sees me even look at you!"

Kurt laughed. "Are you insane? Blaine likes Sam! It's beyond obvious!"

"Sam's not even gay!" Puck said, as if Kurt suggesting it made no sense.

"Neither is Finn but I had a crush on him!" he countered.

"Whoa, gross!" Apparently Puck didn't know that information. The boys realized they had been yelling at each other and took a deep breath to simmer down. "You had a crush on Finn? When?"

"Sophomore year, but that's not important right now. How do you know Blaine likes me?"

"Easy, I can see it. Also, Sam told me… so it's obviously true."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "There's no way you guys are right."

"Oh really? Then help me prove my point," he said challengingly.

Kurt looked weary. "How…?"

"Flirt with me back. If Blaine blows a fuse, I'm right and you two kiss and make up. If he doesn't, I'm wrong and you can use me to hold your shopping bags at the mall for a month at your convenience." Puck held out his hand in a gesture to finalize the suggested bet.

Kurt thought about it briefly and then nodded. This could be interesting. If Puck was right he could get a boyfriend out of this and if he was wrong he got a shopping bag holder for a month, which he would totally take advantage of. Kurt shook Puck's hand. "You're on."

Puck reached for the door handle but Kurt stopped him. "Wait, how do you know I even have feelings for Blaine?" He knew he had never told Puck this information.

Puck laughed. "Kurt, I'm like one of your best friends. It was beyond obvious." Puck must have noticed Kurt's worried expression because he added, "Don't worry. Anderson hasn't noticed a thing. I'm sure of it. Now turn on flirty-Kurt and let's go."

* * *

**Reviews anyone? They would make my day and also make my writing better :) Love you all!**


End file.
